Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2-6(-5t+1)}$
Distribute the ${-6}$ into the parentheses: $ 2 {-6(}\gray{-5t+1}{)} $ $ 2 + {30t-6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 30t + {2 - 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 30t {-4}$ The simplified expression is $30t-4$